1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working shoe such as a workman's split-toed heavy-cloth shoe and, more particularly, to an insole to be used in the shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the working shoe of the prior art, a core of a metal sheet of steel, stainless steel or the like is attached to the sole of the shoe so that the shoe may be prevented from being pricked by a nail or the like.
In order to increase a resistance to the prick thereby to enhance the safety, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the core of the metal sheet. This increase in turn makes it difficult to bend the shoe thereby to seriously deteriorate the springy step accompanied by the bending motions.
Taking both of these merits and demerits into consideration, there is proposed a workman's split-toed heavy-cloth shoe which incorporates therein a stainless steel sheet having a thickness of about 0.3 mm. This shoe thus proposed is a compromise between the safety and the springy step accompanied by the bending motions so that it has neither the prick-prevention as high as that of the safety shoe conforming to the Japanese Industrial Standards nor a bendability as high as that of the existing split-toed heavy-cloth shoe.